The present invention relates to a work table assembly that is mountable on a vehicle and is movable to a work position at an installation site for performing work operations on a panel as placed thereon.
It is the usual practice in transporting panels, such as glass panels, to an installation site to carry the glass panel on a rack that typically is mounted on the side of a truck, whether the type of truck is in the form of a closed van or an open pickup. These conventional-type racks are usually permanently affixed to the vehicle and are constructed and arranged for carrying a glass panel to the installation site in a relatively safe and secure manner. Examples of the prior known glass carrying racks are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,815,861; 3,412,867; 3,424,487; 4,078,708; 4,278,175 and 4,304,336.
At the installation site, it has been found in practice that additional glass cutting work operations are may be required for being performed on the glass panel, since the glass panel may not in all instances properly fit into the frame or holding means at the site of installation and must be trimmed or cut in a suitable manner for permitting the precise mounting of the glass panel in place. In order to perform these additional glass cutting work operations on the glass panel, it has been the usual practice in the trade to carry so-called "wooden horses" in the vehicle on which the glass panel is transported. The glass panel is placed on a platform that is supported by the wooden horses, and the work glass cutting operation is then performed thereon. Although this prior known work operation has been acceptable for the purpose intended, the use of the work horses and platform as mounted thereon is not always satisfactory for supporting the glass panel in the proper position, since a level surface is usually required; and further, the work horses and platform take up additional space in the vehicle interior that is sometimes needed for other equipment or tools as used in connection with the job being performed. Further, travel to a site for installation of a glass panel would require that the wooden horses and support be placed in the transporting vehicle, and sometimes this equipment is not always available and/or the workers performing the site installation must always remember to include such equipment in the glass transporting vehicle before travelling to the installation site.
Prior to the instant invention insofar as applicant is aware, there have not been any glass panel supporting tables included as a permanent part of the transporting vehicle; and, as will hereinafter be described, it is the purpose of the subject invention to mount a panel supporting table on the transporting vehicle as a permanent fixture thereon. However, other prior art of which applicant is aware that illustrates a table that is attached to a vehicle in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,457. This patent discloses a kitchen table for a camper and is not pertinent to the subject invention other than to disclose a table that is pivotally mounted on the side of the camper.